The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for introducing at least one light waveguide into a tubular envelope, wherein the light waveguide is moved in a longitudinal direction by a filling compound introduced into the tubular envelope.
DE 30 27 743 discloses a method for inserting a light waveguide into a tubular envelope with a filling compound. As disclosed, the light waveguide is pushed into the filling compound so that it has a wavy or serpentine course yielding an excess length therein. The filling compound is thereby either supplied simultaneously with the light waveguide via a single filling tube or by separate filling tubes which are employed for the delivery of the light waveguide, on the one hand, and for the delivery of the filling compound, on the other hand. In those instances wherein the light waveguides in the prior art are not introduced into the guide tube in common with the filling compound, a separate force conveying means is provided for the longitudinal motion of the light waveguide and this separate means will provide the light waveguide with the necessary feed rate which is required for achieving the wavy course or pattern.